


One Of These Nights

by ttfan111robstar1



Series: Little Boy Light [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, cartoons, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: It’s not always Light who initiates playtime.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Series: Little Boy Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637545
Kudos: 18





	One Of These Nights

Misa sat on the couch, Light sitting by her feet as he watched cartoons. It had been a long week for the both of them, and it had been very clear to her that Light needed a break. Normally he would be the one to initiate his time in his headspace, but when he had come home from work at the task force on Friday, she’d greeted him with his pacifier.

“Misa?” He’d asked, before she’d taken the opportunity to place it in his mouth, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi there, baby boy. Let’s get your jacket off and get you nice and comfy. Mommy made you a nice dinner and if you’re a good boy for me, I made some cake for dessert.” She’d told him.

He’d been surprised, of course, but he also hadn’t fought her on it like he might have if it had been a less-stressful week. He’d suckled on the pacifier gratefully. It had become his greatest source of comfort in a very short period of time. Now there usually wasn’t a day where he didn’t use it for at least a few minutes after he got home from work. It was different, though, for her to offer it straight away. He knew she wouldn’t do so without wanting to offer him some playtime, and though he did want to, he did have something to do.

He pulled out the pacifier. “The Death Note-“

She guided the pacifier back into his mouth. “You let Mommy worry about the grown up problems, sweetie. All that worrying might give my baby a headache and I don’t want that.” Her voice was high pitched and sickeningly sweet. The only time it reached that level was when she was seriously worried about him, and he knew it. Despite himself, her voice soothes him and he started to lean against her a little. She gave him another kiss. “Come on, baby. Dinner time.”

She’d guided him to the table and had him sit down, removing his jacket and putting it on the coat hanger by the door. Then, she returned to the table to make sure he ate. He frowned, seeing broccoli on his plate, It was the one vegetable he’d always disliked as a child that everyone around him had seemed to love. It was this that took him into his headspace. He’d set his pacifier on the table.

“But Moooommy!” He whined. “I don’t like the trees! They’re yucky.”

She blinked. She hadn’t expected that reaction, nor had she known about his dislike of broccoli. Thinking quickly, she spoke. “But don’t you want to be a dinosaur?”

He smiled. He loved his dinosaur toys. “I wanna be a dinosaur!”

“Then I guess you’ll have to eat the trees then. Lots of dinosaurs ate trees to get big and strong.”

His mood changed on a dime, and he started to eat the broccoli quickly, while Misa felt a bit pleased with herself. She might not be as smart as Light, but she knew how to get him to eat,

He finished his plate as she’d hoped he would, and she rewarded him with a generous slice of cake. She was fairly certain she’d have a sugar high toddler on her hands fairly quickly, but it was worth it to see the bright, beautiful smile on his face as he ate. She laughed as frosting got on his cheek, and grabbed a napkin to wipe his face with.

“Stay still, squirmy worm!” She laughed.

“Don’ like it, Mommy!” He whined.

“I’m sorry, baby. But if that had stayed on any longer Mommy might have tried to eat up her sweet boy because he was extra sweet!” She cooed. He blushed at that, putting his pacifier back in when he was done. She kissed him on the cheek and cleaned the dishes before she took him by the hand to his bedroom. “Now, lets get my baby boy dressed, hmm?”

He nodded, sitting on the bed as she got out some pajama pants and a shirt with cartoons on it.

“Are you going to be a big boy and use the potty today or do you not want to?” She asked.

He took the pacifier out of his mouth, the response almost second nature: “I’m a big boy, Mommy!” He grumbled. Then, blushing, he added much more quietly: “But no potty today.”

She ran her hand through his hair, hoping to comfort him. “Of course you’re a big boy. You’re mommy’s big boy.” She said, and went to the bathroom where his diapers were hidden under the sink in a cabinet. She returned with a diaper, wipes, and powder in hand, setting them on the bed. “Now, do you need Mommy to undress you or can you do it yourself?”

“Mommy do.” He garbled around his pacifier.

She nodded, and easily stripped him of his clothes. As she began the process of diapering him, she found herself biting back a squeal. She knew he was blushing and it was the most adorable thing in the world to her. He had only tried the diapers on two separate occasions after the first time, but it was apparent to her that he enjoyed them- even if he hadn’t used them since that first time. When he was diapered, she grabbed his pajama pants before he grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

“No? You don’t want pants today?”

He nodded, face more than a little red. They made it harder sometimes when he had a diaper on. He didn’t want to think about that this time. She smiled at him.

“Okay then.” She grabbed his shirt. “Sit up and reach up to the sky!”

He did so, and she slid the shirt over his head. When it was done, she looked at him, smiling.

“Awww, aren’t I lucky to have the cutest baby in the world.” She cooed, kissing him on the cheek. “What do you want to do, sweetie? We can do whatever you want.”

He thought about it for a moment, before he spoke. “‘Toon?”

She smiled. “Alright. Cartoons it is. Hold Mommy’s hand and we’ll go watch them in the living room.”

He took her hand, and she walked slowly out to the living room, mindful of it being more difficult for him to walk with his diaper hindering his gait. Eventually, though, they made it out to the living room and got settled, leading to now.

“Now” referred to ten thirty at night. _Crayon Shin-chan_ was playing on the TV from a recording as Light watched and giggled gleefully at every antic. Every so often his hand reached for the stuffed animal that had become his comfort item. Bobo, a brown teddy bear with soft fur, was Light’s near constant companion in his playtime since Misa gave him to him. There were very few places Light went as a little boy that Bobo did not also go. The only place Bobo was not allowed to go was the table, which Light understood because he didn’t want Bobo to get dirty and Mommy take him to clean him off. He was Light’s very best friend during these times, and an excellent listener.

Now, Light cuddled Bobo to him, watching the cartoon, when he felt pressure beginning to build in his bladder. He pulled Bobo into his lap, grateful that they could always have really good conversations on mute.

_Bobo, I gotta potty._

_Then go potty. I’ll watch your seat to make sure Mommy doesn’t take it._

_But I’m wearing my diaper._

_Then use it. That’s what it’s for, right?_

_I dunno, Bobo. It’s kinda scary to think about using it again._

_I thought you said it was okay when you did it before._

_It was, but now I’m kinda scared I maked it up to make me feel better._

_Come on, Light. You wouldn’t lie to yourself. Would you lie to me?_

_No._

_Then you wouldn’t lie to you either._

_I guess you’re right, Bobo. I’m just scared._

_Don’t be. I’ll be here to make you feel better no matter what._

_Thanks, Bobo._ Light squeezed his bear tightly in a hug, and closed his eyes. He filled his mind with babyish ideas like being in a nursery and sleeping in a crib to try and make himself feel littler than he was. Before he knew it, he found his diaper growing damp.

It was not frightening as he thought it would be, nor was it just “okay” as he had previously told himself. This was an experience. He’d never thought there would be a way to make himself feel more little than when he’d first put his diaper on and refused pants, but he was wrong. He’d never felt so small before, nor had he felt so weightless. For much of the time during his playtimes he could always feel his adult self waiting to attack like a monster in a closet, and he often felt it looming over him, creating a weight he couldn’t get rid of. Like a monster, it constantly whispered worries into his ear.

“Tomorrow you have to be big again.”

“Enjoy this while it lasts because it won’t last forever.”

“What will you do when someone finds out about this and laughs at you?”

Those words were constantly held over him, and he’d never managed to make himself little enough to make them go away. Not until now. In this moment, the looming presence was eradicated and the pressure gone. It was just him and his little boy self. No grown up worries need apply.

He sat there a few moments after it was done, not quite aware of the world around him yet as feelings and sensations overwhelmed his senses. When he did come back to earth, he thought he’d best tell Mommy what he did. He turned to her.

“Mommy?” His voice sounded nervous.

Misa looked over at him, concerned. “What is it, sweetie?”

He felt red coloring his cheeks. “I pee peed, Mommy.”

Inwardly, Misa was squealing at how adorable he was being. Outwardly, she smiled gently. “That’s okay. That’s what little boys like you are supposed to do. Are you ready for a change?”

He nodded gratefully, and she smiled. “Alright. Let’s get you changed.”

They walked carefully to the bedroom so she could change him. It was a strangely intimate little walk. Light was more than a little nervous to be changed, but at the same time Misa’s reassurances bounced around in his head, soothing him slightly. He clutched Bobo to his chest, squeezing him tight as he laid down on the bed for his change. He kept his eyes mostly shut, but occasionally opened them a bit to see what Misa was doing. She looked very happy and very calm. Slowly, he began to relax. By the time it was over, he was limp as a noodle with his relief.

“What a good boy you were for your change!” She cooed. He was still blushing a little by that point, but smiled at the praise. “Do you want to go back out to watch cartoons?”

He thought about it, but before he could say anything, a yawn overtook him.

“Sounds like somebody’s ready for sleepy time.” She said softly.

“Nuh uh.” He said, shaking his head, though he did cuddle Bobo a little closer.

“Really?” She asked, sitting down beside him. “Because I think Bobo looks a little sleepy.”

“Bobo’s nah s’eepy, he’s p’aying with me.” Light murmured.

“Oh? Well I guess he wouldn’t want to cuddle then, hmm?” She said, smiling softly.

“...Maybe for a lil’ bit.” He said, and Misa laid down on the bed, with Light readjusting himself to snuggle into her.

She started stroking his hair after a little while, and he seemed to melt further into her at that. She decided to step up her game and began humming a lullaby to him. Before she knew it, he was asleep.

Miss smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. “Goodnight, baby boy. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
